1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for transporting pipe between a pipe rack and an elevated platform, such as an oil derrick floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, pipe has been moved from a pipe rack located on the ground to the floor of a derrick platform by hauling the pipe up an inclined ramp with the aid of a pickup elevator situated in an elevated position above the derrick floor, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,229; by using a mechanized elevator located adjacent to the derrick platform to elevate the pipe from the pipe rack to the level of the derrick platform as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,091; and by manipulating an elevated pipe-carrying cable so that it is raised and lowered for the handling of the pipe between the pipe rack and the derrick floor, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,129 and 3,774,780. Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,707; 2,900,091; 3,494,483; and 3,810,553.
So far as is known, when the elevated cable apparatus has been used, the pipe has simply been "banged" into a deflector plate on the derrick platform for deflecting the pipe to one side of an upright member supporting the cable at the derrick.
The use of such deflector plate is subject to producing damage to the pipe upon each deflection, which damage or potential damage is avoided by the present invention.